TMNT Kami's Revenge
by BuniWrites
Summary: In ancient Japan the Hapa's, half breeds, struggle for their place amongst the human's. Only a few villages allow the creatures to have a home and a family. A Master and his son's travel in search of a healer. There time spent traveling they come across rumor that hover over a village like a dense fog that will not lift. Imagine this Master Splinter as 2k12 everything else 2k03.


**TMNT Kami's Revenge**  
**I do not own TMNT! All right reserved!**  
**F/F/R Please**

**Chapter One: Tenshi Healer**

"We need a healer!"

Calls of pain echoed through the empty village. The gassho's rested quietly on either side of the muddy road. Rice fields flooded from the rain that poured down on a Master and his four sons. Thunder roared and lightening cracks, spooking one of the sons to clamp down on his Master's hakama. The sons mudded hands made prints on the garnet red cloth. The boys wore nothing put rags that they could find The master patted his son's head reassuring his safety with his family. This son was the smallest and more easily frightened by things. He looked back to his brothers. Two, the eldest and seconds youngest, held the second eldest. His arms were wrapped around his brothers shoulders as they held him up on a sort of chair. The second eldest gritted his teeth as his leg bleed. Tiny blood droplets was in rhythm of the down pour. A pitter patter kind of song.

Door would open but immediately close after one glance of the pleading outsiders. The tapping of the Master cane grew softer as her slowed down, looking back at his screaming son. His leg seemed to be broken and there was no chance of him surviving with out a healers attention. It has already been three days since his fall and the wound was getting infected. Puss was building inside the wound and beginning to ooze out slowly and painfully. "Come here my son..." The Master lowered himself himself in front of his sons. The brothers slowly placed him on their Master's back, trying not to cause anymore pain for him. "Father...," The eldest wiped his hands in a muddy puddle by his feet. The blood tainted the water," We need rest...I am tired. We are all tired...Can we please rest under a tree till the rain stop? I dont think we can make it to the nearest healer like this..." The Master looked up to the sky. The droplets sliding down his muzzle, almost like tears he had not shed. He glanced at his groaning son then nodded his head.

They continued to walk till the reached a small, deserted inn. They rested against the wooden wall as water streamed down the creases of where the two logs meet and were glued together. The brothers reached into rice bags turned into a satchel and pulled out their mat's, plus their brothers. They set it down nicely at the foot of the wooden beams. The Master set his sun down first. Instinctively the son grabbed his wounded leg and pulled it to is chest. The younger brothers sat on either side of him, wrapping their tiny arms around him. The youngest pulled away in shook, horror in his eye. He placed his hand on his brother's forehead feeling the fire building under his skin." Father...Raphael has a fever yet he is trembling." The master lowered his head. His ears falling to the sides of his head. "Father I am scared...Is he going to be ok father?!" The eldest grabbed his Master arm, blood still on them. The Master did not answer, distracted by a noise coming from inside the inn. He lowered his body backing away from the shoji as it furiously open. A women, a soon to be mother, stood under the hangover with a lantern. Her eyes narrowed on the Master and his sons. "We are closed!," She said with a sour tone, "Leave! We dont along your kind here! Go on! Shoo!" She said. She waved her hand to the Master. The sons huddled over their wounded brother like their father had told them to do. _Never leave each others side in an emergency, protect each other! _He told them. The eldest stepped forward and puffed his tiny chest, trying to look strong and brave. The master placed his hand on his sons shoulder and shook his head.

He looked back to the women he seemed ready to call her husband. The master got down on his knee's bowing to the women, almost tasting the mud below him. "Please...My son...he is in direr need of attention. We are hoping you can give us a place of rest and medicine...please." The master looked to his eldest son. He stared at the women blankly confused of what to do. The Master pulled him down to the floor, forcing him to bow as well. The other sons bowed as well, keeping a hand on their brother. The women relaxed her eyes and bit her lip. She looked to the Master's fearing son's and sighed. "I...cannot...help you. The elder forbid's outside beggars to be helped," She said with venom, disgusted my her elders ways and laws for the village. She looked back into the house, hearing her husband awaken, "I am sorry...You must leave..." She stepped back inside, slamming the shoji closed. The dim light faded and the only sound was the rain once more.

The Master lifted his head, rubbing the mud from his nose. He rested on his knee's keeping his head low. He watched the drops of rain create puddles of mud and tears that dripped from his face. He could not save his son. There was no hope for him. If a miracle did not show itself his son would not survive the night, and even if he did and they found a healer...it was possible his son would never be the same. "Father..." The eldest crawled onto his Master's lap. He dabbed his finger under his closed eye. "Dont cry father...do not cry." The son hugged his father's neck and patted his wet back. He smelled musty from the dirt, sweat, and rain. They have not bathed since the incident with Raphael. The Master sat down next to his wounded son, slowly picking him up and cradling him. The son cried out as his wound throbbed. It felt like pins and needles with bursting out from his flesh and back in. "What now father...that mean lady said we cant stay here." The second eldest said looking to youngest. He stuck his tongue out to the door of the inn, squinting his eyes close. "Michelangelo...she did not want to shoo us away. She feared her own safety if we were around her..."

"But why? Whats wrong with us?..." Michelangelo asked his father with sad and confused eyes. "There is nothing wrong with us my sons...we are simply, different. Now silence my sons...we will be heard." The Master opened his arms to his sons. They ran over to him, huddling over Raphael to block the rain from his trembling body. The Master planned on staying though the women forbid it. He had to do what was best for his son. If he were to die, then he wished for his son to die in the comfort of his brothers and father. Though under the rain with no warmth nor a meal to please their stomachs, The Master thanked the Kami for what he had to bestow for his children. Raphael let out a cry but was cut off by his father's hand. "Leonardo...you are on your brothers leg.." Leonardo moved off his father to his side. "Sorry...Raphael?..." The Master removed his hand from his son's lips. He was quite and was breathing slowly. Wheezes and faint hacks is all the noise he made after Leonardo moved. "My son...stay awake. Do not close your eyes..." His father lightly shook him. He jointed awake, grabbing his father's hakama. He gripped the trim that laid on his chest, feeling the soft dainty fur under neath. He looked up to his father and began to cry. "Father..." He said shakily. His brothers placed their hands on Raphael. He looked to them all and sniffled. "I...I dont want to die-" "You will not die my son...Do not think such nonsense." The Master engulfed his son into an embrace only a father could give.

The rain began slow, the wind brought a warm breeze that soothed the brothers into a deep sleep. The sky was still dark, only tiny rays of light pushed it way throw the tearing clouds. The Master petted his son's head. His cry had stopped and the pain seemed to have numbed away. The Master reached inside his hakama and pulled out a rag. He held it up to the sky, letting the rain dampen it for him. Once wet he folded it in half and tapped it gently around his sons wound. He got closer to the rim of the would trying to wipe away the puss that was building up in certain area's. "That is not wise my friend..."

A deep voice, relaxed and delicate was directed to The Master. He looked up with narrow and stern eyes to the figure before him. He was a tall creature, different like himself and his sons. He as well had a cane held in his left. His left leg was raised up onto the toes on leathery skin. His other hand held a paper umbrella. The water droplets glided off the thick paper to the muddy road. His eye's looked to The Master with kindness and not harm. A dark brown hakama was loosely tucked in over his brutish looking body. His shoulder was the width of a fifty year old oak tree's trunk. On his back, a rug sack full of rice.

The Master rested his hand behind his son and looked to the man with a more gentle expression. He still watched him closely fearing for his sleeping son's safety. "Please do not fear me...I wish to help you. I have a home up the road, medicine...for the wounded one." The Master raised his brow the creature in shock and some disbelief. "Do you truely wish to help my son?" The creature nodded his huge head. The Master looked up to the sky and smiled, thanking the Kami for his praise and help he has given them. He then looked to his son's. Their heads rested on his lap and breathed lightly. He tapped their heads gently. "Awake my sons...a blessing has been bestow upon us."

The brother groggly rose their hands and looked to their father was concern. "A man has and wishes to help your brother...Pack your things..." He said to them. The rushed to their feet, picking up their mats and wiping away the mud. Leonardo stopped and stared at the creature. "Father...who is he?!" The Master stood, holding Raphael in his arms. "You may call me Leatherhead young one..." He said to Leonardo with a smile. "Leatherhead..." They all looked to The Master. He bowed his head to Leatherhead, tears forming in his eyes. "If you save my son...I am forever in your debt that I cannot repy."

"Do not say such things that do not need to be said. You owe me no debt, I am doing this because it is the right thing to do. My Kami would not be please if I were to leave you and your son to die in this cold, now come...come my friends...my home is not far."

They walked up the road past the gassho's and rice paddies. The reach were the tree's were tall and streams would flow into tiny ponds. Bird sung with the rain and the drumming leaves. They traveled up a narrow path that twisted and turned to gassho with stone foundation and wooden beams to support the roof above. Wind chimes played a sweet melody of low and soft tones. Connected to the gassho was a sento. The Master imagined the feeling of a warm sento bath on his fur. Before the house was a fenced off peice of land. Tiny plants played in the wind, their leaves like hands waving to them as they passed.

Outside the door was a dim lantern above painted character that read Chiryoshi. The Master looked to his son and nudged his head with his nose. He was indeed blessed on this day, they have found a healer.

Leatherhead placed his hand delicately on the shoji, sliding it open. It was a small hallway with a dirt floor. One pair of straw sandals was set neatly by the wooden step up. "Come in my friends..." Leatherhead stepped to the side letting them pass. The Master shivered at the feel of warmth coming from this home. He stretched his toes as he stepped out from the rain. His sons followed close behind him, looking around the home. Leatherhead stepped inside and closed the shijo and his umbrella. He stepped past The Master and sat down on the step up. He grabbed a a few rags and wiped his feet passing the rest to the sons and Master. "May I feel your son's head?" He asked. The Master nodded, concern growing in the pit of his stomach. Raphael had been quite the whole time, sleeping silently but still breathing. Leather placed the back of his hand on Raphael forehead. His face grew stern as he pulled away. "We must hurry and cleanse his body...Ji!" Leatherhead called out to the empty halls.

Moment later the pitter patter of tiny little feet slowly grew closer to them. A girl, a few years younger then The Master's son's stepped into view past more shijo. She wore an emerald green kimono, long brown hair resting on her shoulders. Her bangs parted to one side . "Yes uncle..." She said quietly, almost a whisper. "Perpare the herbs, sento, and a room...This young one is wounded and his family need a place to sleep." The girl stepped out from hiding and stared at Raphael with wide eyes. She smiled at the sleeping son and nodded to her uncle. "Tea as well?..." Ji asked with a slow bow, her hands in her lap. The Master smiled and bowed his head. "Yes, thank you child." Ji backed away and disappeared behind the shijo. "That is my niece. She will watch over your son when I am not. She will take good care of him..." The Master nodded then petted his son's head. He looked back to the other's. They sat by his feet cleaning there toe's with the rag Leatherhead provided. "I must take your son now..."

Leatherhead stood up on the wooden step. He perched himself against his cane and held out his arm for the child. The Master hesitated but slowly gave him to Leatherhead. "Come...I will show you to a room."

He lead them through a hall way of shijo, all empty room's. Leatherhead stopped at one and opened it. A simple room with a mat and another shijo on the other side. "Once the sento is ready...my niece will come for you. Rest now..." The son's ran into the room and made little circle as the studied the white wall. "Leatherhead...can you promise me...my son will live?" Leatherhead looked away from his fatherly gaze. He knew the position he was, he felt his pain, but a promise like this was hard to keep. "I cannot say my friend...his wounds are infected and his fever is getting...worse." He was cautious of his words around the young ones. Leonardo stopped his curious gazes around the room and looked to his father. "I will do what I can...rest now, rest"

After Leatherhead left the room his niece came in showing them to the sento. They walked down the same hallway as Leatherhead lead them through before. They passed by the tiny room and down two steps to a a back door. To their right was another shijo leading them outside to the left was the sento. Steam floated out of the room with a sweet sent of herbs and honey. "Please set your garments here, inside is a kimono for each of you may wear during your visit here. Call me if you need me." Ji bowed and stepped to the side as they past. The Master sons ran into the sento and giggled with joy as the thought of a warm bath was in their future. "Father! Father! Can we jump in?!" Leonardo asked as he watched Donatello pull Michelangelo away from the edge of the tub. The Master laughed and nodded his head. He loosened his Hakama and pulled down the sleeves. The fur on his back were stuck together and stiff. Ji kept her gaze low from the rat and walked up the steps. She open the shijo and took one last look to The Master. Her eyes widen in horror as a long scar, free of fur, went from below his shoulder blade to his middle back.

Ji tried to understand the hardships this family must be going through, referring to her own hardship from when she was nothing but baby. Ji lowered her gaze once more and closed the shijo. The Master looked to the closing door from the corner of his left eye. He knew she was starring, everyone does, but he was grateful she didnt ask for how he got the scar. He rather let that internal wound heal before allowing people to poke and prick at it.

His train of thought was stopped as he heard laughter coming from his playing sons. They were in the small of the three tubs in the sento. They flung the water at each other, splashing and making funny face to one another. The Master removed his Hakama and under dressing. He stepped inside the sento and grabbed a wrap for his waist. He sat down on a moist bench and leaned against the clay wall behind it. He threw his head back and let out a deep sigh as his pours released every ache, stress, and knot in his body. The steam grew thick as he grabbed a wooden spoon and poured water over hot rocks. A shizzle went through the air as the water burned away. The Master looked to his sons as they played, jumping from tub to tub, wanting one for themselves.

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud roar of pain. The sons stopped and ducked under the water. The Master stood and peeked his head out of the sento hoping to see Ji, someone outside to inform him of his son's condition, but no one was there. His son's resurfaced from under the water with tears and trembles. They worried for their brother. Though they didnt understand let alone know what death was they could still imagine the pain he was going through and feel it for themselves. "My sons...do not fear. Clean up, wash your toes, face, and shells. Come on now, hurry along." The Master walked over to the troublesome trio and pushed them along. He gave them rags and let them clean each other. Leonardo swam over to Michelangelo in one quick stroke and began to wipe the dirt and must from his round and plump cheeks. He fought against his brother with pouting lips. He was the only one that doesnt like to bath. He doesnt not care for dirt, mud, or warms. He liked it all.

Donatello scrubbed his shoulders and under arms. He then asked Leonardo to clean his shell for him. After that Donatello gladly clean Leonardo's then Michelangelo's. They rubbed the rags between there toes and inner thigh's. The Master grabbed a rag and a bucket, filling it to the brim with warm water. He dipped in the rag and began to rub away the dirt from his dark murky brown fur. He wiped his muzzle then his beard.

Raphael's crys could still be heard through out their bathing. The Master and his son's dress themselves and return to their room waiting after about an hour. Soon after, the gassho was quiet. The sounds of boiling water and the smell of rice and egg tickled their noses. Mouths watered and stomaches growled.

Ji walked in with tea and 4 bowls of rice with a eye neatly on top drizzled in soy sauce. The Master called his sons to sit next to him as Ji placed their food down in front of bamboo mats. The egg still sizzled, fresh from the pan. The rice steam being the sweet salty smell of soy sauce with it. She then placed hot green tea next to a set of chopsticks. The Master picks up his chopsticks and place them between his middle and pointer finger with clasped, praying hands. "Thank you for this meal..." He bowed to the child and instructed his sons to follow his words. They clasped their chopsticks and bowed. "Thank you for this meal!" They all said at once. Michelangelo louder then the rest of his brothers.

As they all dug into their meal, huge grins appeared on their faces. "Best meal ever..." Donatello said with a sigh. The Master nodded his head. His eyes were closed and he focused on his meal and to savory ever bite. Once done with his bowl he set it down, his chopsticks sat on top as a sign of respect for who cooked it, obviously Ji.

He opened his eye to her still sitting in front of them, eye closed and head low. Next to her was the platter that carried their meal. He had noticed before but there was another cup of tea. The Master raised a brow and looked back to the child. "If you wish to drink your tea...you may, no need to be told." He said taking another sip. The tea was comforting. It warmed his withered body, purifying his soul and spirit. Ji looked up the The Master and smiled. "This is for your son uh..."

"Raphael!"

Michelangelo bursted out scaring her. She played with the edge of her kimono and nodded her small head. The Master studied her. She was different for the normal village women. Her long brown hair was down past her shoulders. A flower held her bangs back, a lily. She was pale, pink lips and light eye's that she seemed to hid away from everyone's gaze. "Child...do you wish to ask me something?" He head perked up and she tighted her hands into fists. "Uh yes! I mean...my uncle and I were wondering...what to call you, sir." The Master smiled and placed down his cup. "My name is Splinter...Thats what you make call me..." She nodded and picked up the platter. "Child...before you leave I have a question for you...Leatherhead, he is not your uncle..." She lowered her head and frowned. "No he was not...excuse me" She stood up and took her leave. The Master and her had something to relate to in that moment. Something that both haunted them they never wished to speak of. The Master lowered his head and listened to his son's begin to yawn.

* * *

Ji traveled down the empty halls to the very end of her home. The last room was not white, but a goldish brown. Small little designs of tree's and flowers were scattered along the mat that covered the floor. She open the shijo and went to her knee's. Her uncle sat in the middle of the room next to Splinter's son, Raphael. Leatherhead had changed him into a kimono that was more comfortable then his garments before. Leatherhead placed his hand on his chest to hold him down as he tried to roll over onto his side.

Raphael breathed heavily. Tiny sweat drops trickled down his face and neck. His body clenched every few seconds and he would stop breathing. Leatherhead placed his webbed hand to the boys forehead and shook his head. He looked to his niece, she showed him she had the tea he had asked for. He nodded his head to her and she entered. "He is having spasms' , like the last one. Do you remember him?" Ji nodded. "There not as bad, but they may get worse. Come over here please..." Ji held the tea cup on her hand and crawled over to her uncle. "Lift up his head like I taught you and make him drink that. He will help him sleep and bring down the pain." Leatherhead stepped away from Raphael and let Ji sit beside him. She placed her hand gently under his neck and lifted it up. Raphael gritted his teeth as his body, mysteriously moved.

Ji placed the cup to Raphael's lips and tip it towards him. "Place you thumb in the corner of his mouth to open it." Leatherhead instructed. Ji hesitated, she didnt want to hurt the boy. She looked up to Leatherhead. He frowned to her and lowered his head, still glaring at her. He didnt want to push her but she had to get comfortable with this. Ji gulped and placed her thumb in the corner of Raphael's mouth and pressed down till her thumb was inside and able to open his jaw. He hacked at the sudden force on his mouth and fought the warm liquid traveling down his throat. "Very good Ji. Make sure he drinks it all...oh gently...Nicely done." Leatherhead took the cup from Ji and stood up. "Watch him for a while. I will tell there father the news of his sons condition..."

"Splinter...his name is Splinter." Ji said softly putting Raphael's head down back on the shikibuton. She then pulled the kakebuton over Raphael's twitching body. Leatherhead did not respond to Ji, but watched her as she reached into a wooden bucket next to her and pulled out a wet rag. She ringed it out the excess water and a little bit of blood and placed it on Raphael's head. She then proceeded to lift up the end of the kakebuton. His leg was wrapped in a silk bandaged and wooden splints on either side. cotton balls, green in color from being soaked in medicine, covered the inside of his wound. It was clear of puss and dirt. The bleed had stopped and it seemed to be already healing.

Ji covered Raphael's feet and moved back over to his head. By now Leatherhead had left to speak to Splinter of the news concerning his son. Ji removed the rag from Raphael's forehead and wiped the sweat off his neck and shoulders. The boy trembled from the feeling of color water on his swap green skin.

The boys eyes opened a crack and looked to Ji seeing white wings burst from her back, flaring a beautiful glow. He was scared, but not of her. His hand reached up to her cheek as his brows narrowed as her feature came more clear to him. "Ten-shi?" He asked her. Ji blushed as his compliment replayed in her mind. "I am no angel...but a healer. You are safe here...my uncle is going to help you." Raphael looked to the door hearing voices. "father..." He whispered. The tea numbed the pain of his wounds but as well as fog his mind, allowing it to rest. Ji looked outside to shadows conversing. "I must see my son..." Splinter sounded agitated and Leatherhead had no choice but to give into his plead. He opened the shijo, stepping to the side. Master Splinter hurried to his son's side, cradling his head. "My son! Im here now...you are safe..."

"Father look...a Ten-shi." Raphael said to Splinter pointing to Ji. Master Splinter smiled as Ji hid her face behind her hair and shaking hands. She thought of herself as no angel and was flattered but still embarrassed to be called one. "She saved me Father...she did!" Raphael persisted. Leatherhead smiled at the boy's sweet words and called Ji over to his side. "Te-tenshi...you are leaving? Dont let her leave...father...I want her to stay!" He said grabbing his kimono. He was confused to why he still called Ji a tenshi, but that did not matter at the moment. He looked to Ji then to Leatherhead, asking if this was a possibility for her to stay by his side. Leatherhead sighed and shooed Ji back to Raphael's aid. Master Splinter laid his son back down on the shikibuton and let Ji to her job.

They both didnt move as the tea took full affect of Raphael's body. His spasm's stopped and his breath slowed to the normal pace. Ji had repositioned her self at the head of the shikibuton. Raphael had moved his head to Ji's lap, snoring happily on her soft kimono. Splinter watched these two together, so peacful and natural. He let out a sigh, knowing he must leave so. "Will you be in here the whole time?" He asked Ji who was starting to fall asleep. She shook her head then reached for the rag. Raphael was going from fever to chills ever thirty minutes or so. The infection was getting to him, but it seems that Leatherhead was able to get to him fast enough. "Once you leave please awaken me...I will come sleep with him the rest of the night." Ji nodded her little head once more.

Splinter stood up and left the room and walked back to his own. His sons were sprawled across one another snoring and cuddling limbs. He wished he could Raphael with them, snoring like he normally does. He prayed for his son, for his son's. He said thank you to the Kami and rested his head on the wool matted shikibuton.


End file.
